


A Joke

by Benejay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benejay/pseuds/Benejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小短篇，只有糖<br/>讲述了小卡、丁丁和蜜蜂的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joke

今天可是愚人节，Dean才不会放过这个机会来整一整身边的人。

 

“Hey, Sam. ”一大早，Dean就出现在Sam的房间外，看着睡眼惺忪的Sam不耐烦地打开门。

 

“搞什么，你不想睡觉还不让我睡了！”Sam皱着眉头看着他平时嘻嘻哈哈现在却一本正经地兄弟。

 

“我有重要的事情和你说。”Dean盯着Sam，努力憋着不笑出来。

 

“没有什么事情比睡觉好重要了好吗！”Sam说着要转身回屋子却被Dean一手抓住，Sam惊愕地看着Dean，“你到底要说什么？”

 

“I think…I found myself. I like you. ”Dean低下头吞吞吐吐地说，然后再抬头看一看Sam的表情，没有惊讶，只有一脸嫌弃。

 

“从我被你叫醒的那一刻我就知道没有好事情发生。Dean，你不是小孩子了，你以为我不知道今天是愚人节吗？”Sam无奈地看着Dean。

 

“我可没有开玩笑。”

 

“这可真够愚蠢的……Dean，我分明看见你在偷笑。”

 

“好吧好吧……Sam，你可真没有幽默细胞，假装被吓到一下也好。”Dean之前努力憋住的笑终于在被Sam戳穿后泄了气，大笑了起来。

 

“你可以去骗一下Cass，我觉得他可不会知道今天是愚人节。”Sam转过身关上门前说，又突然转过来警告Dean，“还有不要再跟我开这种无聊的玩笑了，就算要开玩笑也不要是早上！You Jerk！”

 

后面的警告……Dean可是假装一句也没听到。但是骗Cass这个穿着风衣的宝宝……好主意，他一定会上当的，Dean这么想。

 

“出来吧，Cass，我需要你的帮助。”Dean在城堡的客厅里默念着。

 

“I am here, Dean. ” 从Dean的背后穿来一阵男低音，是的，他的天使宝宝很听话地来了。

 

“我听到了你的召唤，Dean，你需要我做什么？”一双湛蓝色的眼睛望着Dean，让Dean为自己即将说出的话感到了点罪恶感……只持续了两秒的罪恶感。

 

“嗯……其实没什么，我只是想叫你过来，跟你说一点话，打扰到你了吗？”Dean诚恳地说。

 

“当然没有，天堂现在很和平，人间也是，除了好几个天使说受到了人类的欺骗很气愤地回到天堂，并说还不如去当智天使。欺骗，真的是一种罪恶。”Castiel似乎想到了什么，陷入了沉思。

 

Dean为自己捏了一把汗，看来Castiel真的不知道愚人节啊，“是的，我同意。”

 

不，他不同意，没有欺骗的愚人节还是愚人节吗？哪怕是罪恶，那也要在今天品尝一下罪恶。

 

“你要跟我说什么，Dean？”Castiel从自我沉思中缓过神来。

 

“Yes… It seems ridiculous…But what I want to say is that I like you, cass. ”Dean像是个虔诚的圣徒一样望着自己的主，Castiel。

 

“Me too. ”Castiel瞬间回了Dean一句，十分认真，比Dean的眼神还要虔诚，不仅如此，Dean保证他从Cass的回答中听到了喜悦的感情。

 

Dean像当机了一般，脑子飞快地旋转着，回荡着Cass的话。

 

‘他一定知道今天是愚人节，我，Dean•聪明•Winchester刚刚居然被他纯良的眼神欺骗了。好吧，那就将计就计好了，看谁先露出马尾。’

 

“你知道，I like you的意义吗？”

 

“知道，就像我喜欢蜜蜂那样。”Castiel露出了一抹微笑。

 

露出的不是马尾而是微笑？

 

“你有多喜欢蜜蜂？”

 

“就像喜欢你那样喜欢蜜蜂。”

 

“那你有多喜欢我？”

 

“就像喜欢蜜蜂那样喜欢你。”

 

“我知道了，这个问题是没完没了了。”Dean闭上眼睛叹息道，“我可是很认真地告诉你，我喜欢你。”

 

“你还喜欢什么？”

 

“Pie?”Dean不知道问题怎么拐到这里来了。

 

“我很不解，居然不是Porn。”

 

Dean心里一万个震惊和咆哮：Castiel你知道的太多了！！！

 

“人类说喜欢这个词真的很草率，原来只是说一下。”Castiel的思维不知道又跑到哪里了。

 

“你的意思是？”

 

“我喜欢你，所以我听到你的召唤就过来了。”

 

他们是在互相攀比谁更喜欢谁吗，“我……你说吧，你想要个礼物还是什么？”很随意的一个骗局，没想到竟然到了要送礼物的阶段了。

 

“什么都可以，只要是你送的。”Castiel说。

 

Dean终于意识到了方向不太对了，“Cass……我刚刚只是开了个玩笑，今天可是愚人节啊。”

 

“哦……是吗。”Castiel炽热眼神黯淡了下去，Dean当然熟悉这种感觉……他只是没想到一个玩笑竟然会当真。

 

“我刚刚也只是开个玩笑，我当然知道今天是愚人节。”Castiel又恢复到了刚见到他时的面无表情，天使很擅长掩藏情绪，却不是好的撒谎者。

 

“所以……我们算扯平了，对吗？”Dean心虚地说，他觉得他真的需要给Castiel买个礼物，道歉性质的，至于别的，他不想考虑。

 

“嗯。”Castiel点了点头。他早该意识到自己是被愚弄了，像别的天使一样，但他还是当真了，他希望这是真的。

 

“如果没有别的，我先回去了。”Castiel无力地勾起了嘴角想让Dean无视掉他的失落。

 

Dean后悔了……他甚至无法辨清自己是怎么想的了。他看到Castiel的表情，有些于心不忍，他不该开那个玩笑，这样大家都浑浑沌沌的就好。可是他却有一点开心，Castiel喜欢他……

 

“I am a liar. ”Dean拉住了Castiel的风衣袖子，不让他离开，“真相是我真的喜欢你，以及，谎言是我说这只是个玩笑。”

 

“我该怎么分辨你的玩笑和实话？”虽然听到以后心慢了一拍，但Castiel吸取了刚才的教训，对Dean的话保持半信半疑的态度。

 

Dean轻易地把Castiel拉到自己的面前，闭上眼睛，简单地吻了一下Cass。Cass并没有推开他，而是接受了。

 

“这样你可以分辨清楚了吗？”Dean松开了Cass。

 

“嗯……”Cass还没有从刚刚的亲吻中回过神来，他虽然不懂得世人之爱是怎么样的，但他以前见过人类在做一些羞羞的事情时都会亲吻对方，大概这是一种示好。

 

“所以，我和蜜蜂，你喜欢哪一个？”

 

“You are my bees.”

 


End file.
